


Checking Out

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Cass and Gabe are not angels, AU where Sam & Dean are part of Supernatural but everyone else is not., About 50/50 of both, Anal...all kinds of anal, Cass kinda bottom, Dean kinda top, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty minds, Fluff and Smut, Gabe kinda top, Growly moments, M/M, Mention of Soulless Sam, NSFW, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam kinda bottom, Squirmy moments, Switch top/bottoms, Yeah you read that right, an ass full of candy canes, gushy moments, smut and smut and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: A year ago in Lawrence, Kansas, Soulless Sam made an appearance. Now when the guys have a case there and Sam has to hide, it’s up to Dean to do all the leg work. Using Sam’s brains and hacking skills, Dean gets himself hired as a new personal assistant to the head librarian at the Lawrence University’s Library. Castiel Novak may come across as just a stuffy book worm, but Dean soon finds out his new boss is so much more. And when Gabriel Novak comes to take his brother out for lunch, one more thing Soulless Sam did comes to light…or should I say SOMEONE Soulless Sam did. Gabe has been searching for the tall fucker since six foot four Sam Winchester rocked his five foot eight inch life. No one since has even remotely compared. Can love be found on the shelves of a library? And can an entire box of candy canes fit inside the stretched rim of a man’s ass? You’re going to have to click this story see…trust me, it is soooo worth checking out.





	1. Me, myself and...hell...who's that?!

* * *

 

 

 

“Mr. Novak…your new assistant is here.”

 

Bright blue eyes lifted up from the mountain of books sprawled across the desk and latched onto the red-haired messenger. “Thanks, Charlie. You can let Mr. Winchester in…he needs to sign some paperwork before you show him around.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Cass turned back to the book of Angel lore that he had been reading. He hated having to hire new people. There was always that awkward human interaction that needed to take place and he sucked at it. Give him a book in old Latin, Greek or Hebrew to decipher instead of human contact any day.

 

But as he was the head librarian at the Lawrence University Library the shit always fell into his lap.

 

The sound of dress shoes walking closer made his stomach clench. At least the new guy seemed to know his stuff. The man's resume had included quite an impressive dissertation.

 

The moment the normal clean book smell of his office was compromised, Cass knew Mr. Winchester was standing before him. Once again blue eyes lifted from the book to look up.

 

Creases formed in Cass' forehead. The man before him did NOT look like a book jockey in the least. Looked more like the star quarterback with those wide shoulders and the spiky hair. The only thing studious about the blonde man was the thick red glasses resting on a very crooked nose.

 

Only barbarians broke their nose. How does a bookworm ever have that happen? Did a book fall on the man's face?

 

“Hello, sir. So pleased to meet you.” A very large, intimidating hand shot out for Cass to shake. He couldn't help the grimace that showed on his face as he took that hand in his smaller one. It was much too strong and warm. Cass took his hand back as soon as possible. The heat still lingering on his palm making him extremely uncomfortable.

 

 

Dean tried to keep his smile from faltering, but the dude across the desk was making it fucking hard. He was going to kill Sammy for making him take this gig. Blah, blah, blah Sammy couldn't be seen because this was one of the towns he had caused havoc in while soulless. Yeah, sure...whatever.

 

There was no way Dean was going to pull off being the highly educated man his resume had made him out to be. Not that he was dumb, but even Einstein would have a lot to live up to thanks to the resume Sam had submitted. “Balls!”

 

“Excuse me? Did you just exclaim the word balls?” Two blue eyes looked at Dean in utter shock.

 

Bobby's voice played in his head and rightly called Dean an idjit! “Sorry, sir. I promised my dad I'd bring over some sporting equipment to the youth house he helps at…and I remembered I forgot the balls in the trunk of my car.”

 

Black-rimmed glasses were slid onto the fusty man's nose as those blue eyes scrutinized the validity of Dean's innocent expression. “Yes, well next time think it, but keep it in your head, Mr. Winchester.”

 

The urge to roll his eyes was fought and won. “Yes, sir.”

 

The redhead that had walked him to the office came back into the room, “Here are those forms you asked for, Mr. Novak.”

 

“Thank you, Charlie. You might as well stay since, as soon as Mr Winchester signs them, he'll be all yours while you show him the ropes.”

 

Dean gave the tall redhead his best smolder, but nothing. Maybe it was the dumb fake glasses…usually his eye-fucking gaze turned all the ladies and the men to mush. Which worked to his advantage since he had no qualms about what body parts he chose to have fun with.

 

It really annoyed him that she didn't respond. Instead, she just sat down in a chair by the door and waited.

 

“If you'll sign here, and here please.”

 

A fancy-smancy pen was handed to him. The name engraved in gold read Castiel Novak. Geesh, even the dude's name was uppity. He quickly signed wherever he was told and handed the pen back.

 

“Charlie will show you around, and get you situated. I expect you to always be on time and to be professional. Your personal life is never to cross into the library. Do you understand?”

 

Dean felt like he should do a military salute but knew it wouldn't be appreciated. So he just nodded and followed Charlie out of the office.

 

 

Cass sat back in his high-end leather chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, causing his glasses to slip downward. He tossed them off and let them fall to his desk. This new guy was not going to work out.

 

Give Cass twelve shelves to organize and he was in heaven…but put anyone above the dork level of Steve Urkle in his charge and he was sick to his stomach with intimidation. Dean Winchester was so not Urkle.

 

There was no way he'd survive working with that man. He'd have to contact Naomi and have her find someone else…and this time he'd have to be more specific in what he expected.

 

Yet ten minutes later when Cass slammed down the phone, nothing had been altered. Naomi flat out telling him that once the board made their choice he had to live with it. Not being one to use profanity more than needed, Cass still couldn't stop imagining the word Bitch being stamped across that woman's face.

 

The last thing Cass needed in that moment was to hear the familiar irritating voice of his brother, Gabriel. “Hey, Cassie, I'm here for our lunch date. You better have brought your credit card…I'm starving.”

 

“I apologize but it seems I'm going to have to reschedule.”

 

“Nuh-uh, bro. You've cancelled on me five times already…this time I'm not taking no for an answer.”

 

Cass watched as his annoying older brother had the audacity to push a pile of books backward on the desk and sit on the edge. There had been no care that the pile of books therefore pushed against a stack of papers that were now getting creased, and crinkled. A sigh left his lips, “I keep telling you that I'm not comfortable eating in public, Gabe. Especially when you flirt with all the bus boys.”

 

“But only the cute ones, Cassie. I mean those guys have some sexy arms having to lift all those heavy dishes. And don't get me started on how hot it is too watch them bend over the tables as they clean up.”

 

Cass squirmed in his chair. Even with keeping himself in check, the dirty image found its way down to his crotch. Gabriel wasn't the only bisexual Novak in the family. But what wasn't acceptable was having the person who was bent over the table look an awful like his new employee, Dean Winchester.

 

“I simply can't leave. I have a new assistant starting today. Charlie is showing him around as we speak.”

 

This got Gabriel's attention, “Oh really? So did my little brother finally find a hot piece of man meat to sit on your lap?”

 

Cass face turned bright red, “Never. Dean Winchester is here to aid me academically and clerically only.”

 

“Winchester?!”

 

“Yes, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Did this assistant mention a younger sibling perchance or a cousin?”

 

Cass looked at his brother and noticed something he rarely saw…seriousness. “I do not delve into the personal lives of those that work for me. If you wish to know things about the man and his family, you can ask him after work.”

 

“Oh trust me…I will. Now about lunch.”

 

Cass rolled his eyes seeing he was going to lose. “Fine, but you've been banned at the Olive Garden so that's out of the question.”

 

“It's not my fault that the waiter asked what I wanted for an appetizer.”

 

“You said you wanted him and some dipping sauce on the side!”

 

“And I stand by that choice.”

 

 

Dean was going to kill Sammy. He kept repeating that mantra as Charlie droned on and on about his duties. It wasn't her fault that he wanted to blow his brains out. The chick was actually pretty darn cool.

 

“…so then you go to this screen here and input all the late fees into column A and then a print out of all the book titles still overdue will come out here…” She pointed to the massive copier against the other side of the office.

 

It was the same yadda, yadda for the next twenty minutes. He never knew there was so much bull crap involved in being the assistant of the head librarian. There was no way he'd remember it all.

 

“Don't worry if you don't get it right away. Took me a few weeks. Just find me and I'll gladly help.”

 

“What about the boss? He seems like a hard ass.”

 

Charlie chuckled, “Mr. Novak? No…he's a teddy bear.”

 

Dean's eyebrows shot up, “A teddy bear with a stick up his…”

 

The gasp that left the woman's lips and the way her eyes widened at something right behind him had Dean not finishing his statement. Two squinting blue eyes greeted him as he turned around.

 

Fuck!

 

At least the dude next to his boss was grinning.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I assume Charlie has gotten you up to speed on your assignments?”

 

“Yes, sir. She'd been a peach.”

 

“Right. Well as soon as I return from lunch I expect you in my office. I have a few projects to tackle. Charlie will get you a laptop to use so you can help me search things up and also take notes as we go.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The man standing with his boss gave Dean the once over and smoldered. “Cass aren't you going to introduce me to your new whipping boy?”

 

“If I must. Dean Winchester this is my brother, Gabriel.”

 

Dean's outstretched hand was enveloped in two hands as the smirking man rubbed a thumb over the skin. Yeah, the dude was straight up hitting on him.

 

“Gabe!”

 

An actual pout appeared on the man's face as he let go of Dean's hands. “Enchante.”

 

 

“Oh for pity's sake.” Cass grabbed his brother's arm and dang near dragged him out of the library. “You're the most horny, embarrassing person I know.”

 

“Aww, compliments are always welcomed.”

 

“That wasn't a…oh never mind.” Cass strode away from Gabe and walked to his sensible Prius.

 

 

 


	2. Underneath it all

* * *

 

 

“What's up with Pepe le Pew?” Dean asked Charlie after the two Novak brothers vacated the premises.

 

“Gabe? Oh he's harmless.”

 

“So how did Dr. Sexy and Mr. Prude come out of the same mom?”

 

Charlie chuckled, “I think Gabe took all the outgoing genes, leaving Cass with all the shy ones. I don't think Cass would leave his house if he had that option.”

 

“So what, the dude's a virgin?” Dean asked as he followed her back to the boss' office.

 

“Maybe. Not like he's chatting me up with that info.” She unlocked a cabinet and took out one of two laptops. A sticker labeled 'property of Lawrence University' covered up the apple logo on the MacBook Pro.

 

“Ever dabbled into the world of macs before, Dean?”

 

“Not really. Never had enough cash to get anything other than the cheapest PC model.”

 

“Well you should be able to navigate around on it, but I'd take some time to get used to it while Cass is out. He's going to expect you to know your stuff when he returns.”

 

Dean looked around the office and saw a small table across from the big desk. “S'pose that's where I plant my butt when I'm needed.”

 

“Yep. I'll let you fiddle with the mac while I go keep the college kids from finding places to make out. The whole place would be covered in bodily fluids if they had their way.”

 

Dean sat at the table and placed the laptop onto the wooden surface.

 

Charlie popped back into the office then, “Oh and the password is Dickens.”

 

“Dickens?”

 

“Hey don't look at me…I'd have chosen Hermione.”

 

He was left alone again as the password screen came on. Seven letters later, plus a tap to the enter button and up came the home screen. It wasn't that different from a PC.

 

Within twenty minutes, he felt comfortable enough to use the laptop around the boss-man without looking like a complete moron.

 

Ten minutes after that he was extremely bored.

 

He shut the lid and glanced around the office. Not much jumped out at him that would shed light on the tightly wound Mr. Novak. Never being one to worry about right and wrong, Dean got up and started snooping around.

 

There was only one framed picture on the man's desk and since Gabe was standing next to Cass, Dean assumed it was probably a family photo. Their parents the nondescript kind.

 

All the books stacked on the desk were basically on Angels and a few were in Greek and Hebrew. Sam would have a field day talking to Cass. His brother always having a stuffy-dusty book in hand.

 

Sam just had to pick this town on his year long soulless rampage. Damn their grandfather Samuel for taking advantage of the situation. It was going to take Dean twice as long finding out the information they needed.

 

If only the library wasn't undergoing an overhaul to the online platform. Than Sammy could have just tapped into the system and dealt with it all from their motel room. Kinda like the man had done to get Dean the job. But no, Dean was going to have to do the grunt work and deal with Mr. Snippy.

 

He sat down in Cass' chair and started looking through the desk drawers. Boring, boring, and even more boring. Just typical office supplies. Dean moved down to the bottom drawer and yanked it open. The force of the pull causing the top layer of _Librarian Weekly_ to shift just enough to allow Dean to catch a glimpse of something shocking.

 

He pulled out the three staid magazines laying them on the desk before looking back in the drawer with a grin, “Well, well Mr. Novak…you dirty dog.”

 

An image of a naked man draped over the lap of another man in suit greeted him. _The Attitude_ article that went with the image was about spanking. The next magazine down had a naked Neville Longbottom on it. Underneath that were two from GT. Both with very naked men plastered on the covers.

 

All four dirty mags having the topic of spanking mentioned on the cover. “The prude just got interesting.” Dean paged through each magazine before putting them back into the drawer and covering them up. His cock tenting out his pants from having found those magazines. His thoughts about his boss were now not as pure.

 

In all of Dean's thirty years…well not all, but in the ones where he was sexually active, one thing held true. It was the quiet ones that were the biggest and the best freaks between the sheets. Maybe more than just research would come from this week in Lawrence.

 

He allowed his hand to rub over the bulge in his dress pants as images of Mr. Novak bent over the desk played through his brain. Being the full service provider, Dean didn't care whose dick was going in what hole…as long as it was happening. You could have fun either way.

 

Shit! Maybe he should make a trip to the bathroom to deal with his issue. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Dean saw there was no way Cass would be back from lunch any time soon….so he dug out the Neville Longbottom magazine and tucked it into the back of his pants. His suit jacket easily hiding the top half that stuck out.

 

Dean closed the office door behind him as he went to find Charlie. “Hey where's the bathroom?”

 

“Go past periodicals and make a left before the microfiche room.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

Cass couldn't believe the balls his brother had. Bigger ones then even AC/DC sang about. While Cass was finishing his surf and turf, Gabriel was over at a table chatting up some random college kid…and the guy was returning the attention.

 

The freedom to just go up to someone was mind boggling to Cass. He got nervous just thinking about it. Something that was so stupid considering that he was turning thirty-three this year. Had Gabe not surprised him for his twenty-sixth birthday with the gift of an escort, Cass would still be a mint in the box virgin.

 

Not that the fumbling around he had done with the hired dick could be considered sex. Sebastian had tried very hard to make it good but Cass orgasmed in mere minutes of the man sucking on his cock. And then later, Cass had barely had his dick all the way inside the guy's ass before losing it. Couldn't even enjoy Sebastian's cock up his ass due to the pain.

 

Suffice it to say the night ended early, and Cass never attempted anything sexual again. The thing that sucked was, at home, when it was just him and a porno, or magazine he was master and commander. Able to spew into the air dirty words and phrases for his phantom lovers.

 

“Looks like someone's going to get laid.” Gabe said as he waved a napkin with the name Kevin and a phone number in front of Cass' face.

 

“I'm trying to eat here.” Cass grumbled stuffing a shrimp into his mouth.

 

“You need to get laid, Cassie. And I don't mean by one of those silicon toys stuffed into your nightstand.”

 

Cass blushed, “Stay out of my bedroom!”

 

“Kevin's roommate, Alfie, is a serious twink…I'm sure I could hook you two up.”

 

“Yep…yep…and my appetite is gone. Thanks.” Cass pushed his plate away.

 

“Geesh, Cassie, it's not healthy to survive on silicon alone.”

 

“I'm leaving…I suggest if you want a ride back to your car that you shut up.” Cass motioned for the waitress. He handed her enough cash to cover their meal and a very gracious tip.

 

Something that garnished him a seductive glance from the twenty-two year old female. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Gabe's head tilted as he watched the woman's ass sway as she walked away. “She was totally wanting you…I bet she'd be okay taking charge in the bedroom. You could just lay there and let her go all cowgirl on your privates.”

 

“I'm not having this conversation with you again, Gabriel.” Cass said as he marched out to the safety of his Prius.

 

 


	3. Up close and personal

* * *

 

 

Dean was about to fall asleep at the table in Cass' office when Charlie quickly walked in and poked him, “Hey, heads up…Cass is back.”

 

Was it wrong that his cock twitched? His slap and tickle time in the bathroom earlier hadn't helped anything. Nor did his imagination of Cass riding him, make seeing the man walk into the office anything less than pornographic.

 

Shit! He sure hoped he wouldn't be asked to stand.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I assume you've spent some time getting used to the laptop Charlie gave you?”

 

Dean looked into those sexy blue eyes, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Open up a new document in Word. I'm going to have you type up my notes from this morning.” Cass grabbed a legal pad from the desk and handed it to Dean. “I know it's barbaric to not just use a laptop in the first place, but when I have a stack of books that I'm digging in, a laptop isn't as easy as a notepad to manipulate around the piles.”

 

“Hey, my dad was huge into using a journal over computers to record his research…so I totally understand.”

 

This caught Cass' attention, “Oh yeah? What did your dad study?”

 

Dean was intrigued to see those blue eyes brighten and Cass' mouth break from it's normal line into a smile. Damn! The man was sexy when excited about something. “Dad was big into mythology and lore. Found all the supernatural stories recorded throughout history fascinating.” 

 

“Oh, did your father ever delve into angelic lore? My father was a professor and fascinated by the Biblical canon of the different angelic beings. As you can tell by my name and Gabe's.”

 

“Castiel is an angel? Never heard of that one. Heard of Gabriel, and Micheal of course.”

 

“It's really Cassiel but my mother misspelled it on the form at the hospital and it never got changed. Cassiel is the angel of Thursday…the day I was born.”

 

“Hmm then your my angel too.” Dean said running his fingers over the top of the laptop. “I was also born on a Thursday.”

 

 

Cass gulped as his eyes unconsciously followed the motion of Dean's fingers. Once he realized what he was doing he turned quickly to his desk, “Yes well…let me know when you're done with those notes.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Cass stumbled as he made his way around the desk and sat. The way Dean said those two words sounding like pure sex. He opened the book that he had been reading when Charlie had interrupted him earlier and tried to continue. The Greek language was hard enough to read without his brain not allowing him to focus properly.

 

“Umm…sir? What's this word?”

 

Suddenly Dean was standing behind him and leaning down. The yellow legal pad laid over the page he'd been staring at. Cass tried not to turn his head knowing Dean's face was right there. “I…I believe that is supposed to be nephilim. N-E-P-H-I-L-I-M. As in the offspring of an angel and a human.”

 

“Oh…oh yeah I see it now. Sorry, sir…just have to get used to your handwriting.”

 

“No problem.” BIG problem! Huge massive, problem! As much as the man wasn't wearing any cologne, Dean's natural scent alone was causing Cass trouble. How the hell was he to work around Dean and not lose his mind? This never happened with his other assistants. But they hadn't had muscles…and thick thighs…and a butt that shouldn't fill those dress pants so well.

 

As he stared back down at the page, an image of sliding his hands into the waistband of those dress pants filtered into his head.

 

“Is that even possible?” Dean asked.

 

“What?” Cass felt his face blanch.

 

 

“An angel and a human getting together. How is that even possible?”

 

Right, that's what the man had meant…not that Dean had read Cass' dirty thoughts or anything. “Well in Genesis we hear of angels having sexual relations with humans and creating the giants of the day. It's like anything in history and lore…we only have ancient texts and stories to collaborate the information. You got to take it with a grain of salt.”

 

“But I mean on a physical level…I didn't think angels had naughty bits. I thought they were like Alan Rickman's character in _Dogma_. Just glorified Ken dolls.”

 

“ _Dogma_?”

 

Dean's jaw dropped, “Are you shitting me?”

 

“I am not…shitting…you.”

 

“Oh man, sorry. I just can't believe you never saw _Dogma_. It's not only hilarious, but it's a modern take on myth and lore…so right up your alley.”

 

“I'll check it out on Netflix when I get home.”

 

“So do you think the angels have private parts?” Dean asked with honest curiosity.

 

Cass shrugged, “Maybe they took possession of a human body and procreated that way. It would still be their seed, but just using earthly equipment to implant it into the woman. Or maybe angels have all the necessary parts and it was only when they were on earth they had the urge to use them. Remember angels were mostly male and maybe seeing the unfamiliar human female form they got excited.”

 

“That makes sense. I mean who doesn't get a chubby seeing a good rack? Think any of the naughty angels did it with human males? Not like god would allow that to be recorded.”

 

Cass glared at Dean, “Please refrain from locker room language. I don't mind having a conversation about this topic, but we don't need to be using words like chubby or rack.”

 

“Yeah…sorry, sir.”

 

“And please stop calling me, sir. I'm not your commanding officer…Mr. Novak will suffice.”

 

 

Dean inwardly grimaced, he was using the sir bit to get under Cass' skin. Mr. Novak just wasn't as sexy sounding. “Sorry, Mr. Novak, my dad just always drilled into Sam and I to use ma'am and sir when talking to those in authority over us.”

 

There! Right there in those blue eyes something clicked when Dean used that phrase of authority. It was as if the man had enjoyed the thought of being in charge of Dean.

 

Before the week was out, Dean was going to get Castiel Novak to be bad.

 

“Well I agree with your dad…it's just a personal issue for me. Makes me uncomfortable. I'm only thirty-three and I don't need to feel any older.”

 

Mhmm, an older man but not anciently so. Dean fought himself to not stare at Cass' pink lips…imagining them sliding down his neck…or cock.

 

Shit!

 

He turned his attention back to the legal pad and continued working on typing up the notes. Cass had some very insightful thoughts and the more Dean typed, the more he was impressed with the brain behind the pretty face.

 

For the rest of the afternoon they worked in relative silence…six o'clock coming faster than either could believe. Dean saved the document one last time before quitting out of the program and shutting down the laptop.

 

Cass closed the book, and removed his glasses. “Remember to punch out before you leave, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at nine.”

 

“Yes, si….Mr. Novak.” Dean was about to open the office door when Gabe did it for him.

 

“Just the man I was waiting to speak too.”

 

“Gabe, let the man at least punch out before you annoy him with all your questions.”

 

“I only have a few quickies for him.”

 

Dean plastered on a fake smile expecting the man to ask for his number or some shit. “How can I help you, sir?”

 

Gabe darn near purred at the sound of Dean saying sir “Well I could think of many ways, but Cassie would not be happy with me mentioning any of them. So instead, I'll just ask you the boring question of do you know a Sam Winchester?”

 

Dean's radar buzzed especially with knowing his brother's soulless time here. “Sam? I'm not sure…why do you ask?”

 

“Well, awhile ago I had this hot and heavy three night stand with this giant of a man by the name of Sam Winchester, and I was hoping you knew him. The things that man could do with his…”

 

“GABE!”

 


	4. Fallen angels and anchovies

* * *

 

 

Cass glared at his brother. “You can't talk like that to everyone.” he turned to Dean. “I'm sorry, Dean. My brother was born without a filter.”

 

“S'okay. I wasn't offended…a bit unnerved to hear TMI about my brother's nocturnal doings, but I'll survive. I've done worse.”

 

“Oh really?” Gabe said grinning. “Do tell.”

 

“Gabriel Peter Novak!”

 

“Castiel James Novak!…see I know your whole name too, little bro.”

 

Dean coughed, “Well, I'll get going. I'll let Sam know you said hello.”

 

“You do that, freckles.” Gabe said, “And let him know I'm up for round two if he's ever in town.”

 

Cass looked at Dean's face and saw the smattering of freckles for the first time. It was as if the fates had purposefully decided to make his life even harder. The spiky blond hair, the green eyes, the athletic build and now even freckles! Dammit!

 

Gabe closed the door after Dean left, “If you don't hit that thing I'm going to.”

 

Images of Dean bent over his desk filled Cass' head. The man's perfect ass cheeks bare and turning red as Cass' hand moved swiftly down upon the rounded flesh. He squirmed in his chair as his cock started to come to life.

 

“So what are we going to do tonight? I have zero plans.” Gabe came over and once again just carelessly shoved stuff aside to make room for him to sit on Cass' desk.

 

Cass really just wanted to go home alone. “I was planning a quiet night in…maybe checking out a movie on Netflix.”

 

“Perfect. I'm in. I'll even splurge for pizza.”

 

“No pineapple, nor anchovies.”

 

“Come on Cassie, those are the two best ingredients! I'll go halves with you.”

 

 

With an odd mixture of feeling tired and horny, Dean parked his Impala by the motel door. The key card slid in and soon he was staring at his brother laying on the bed vegging out to cartoons on the TV. “Dude, you're like twenty-eight. Scooby-Doo? Really?”

 

“Dean, I've been holed up in this fugly room all morning…bite me.”

 

“Speaking of biting you, I ran into someone from your soulless past. Happen to remember a perverted douche bag by the name of Gabriel Novak?”

 

Sam sat up quickly, “Gabe?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently he's my boss' brother.”

 

“Oh man…Gabe.” Sam started grinning.

 

“So it's true then…you did spend three nights boning the horny one.”

 

“Well he had some top time too.”

 

“How did that work? He's so short.”

 

A lopsided grin spread across Sam's face, “Trust me, he had ways.”

 

“Well he said to call him up for round two…might give you more to do while I'm at the library then watching cartoons. Just don't use my bed for your sexcapades.”

 

There was knock on the door then.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Dean asked.

 

“I ordered us some pizza.”

 

“Oh please tell me you only got pineapple and anchovies on the one side.”

 

“Yes, Dean…I know you can't stand it.”

 

“It's gross, dude.”

 

Sam opened the door and took the pizza from the delivery guy…making sure to give a generous tip.

 

“Oh fuck, I can smell the damn anchovies from here.” If Dean wasn't so hungry he'd have just not eaten, but he was starved. “Next time I want my own pie.”

 

 

“This is utter heaven!” Gabe said biting into a slice of pizza.

 

Cass looked in horror as the yellow pineapple and the grey fish bits disappeared in his brother's mouth. “If that's heaven let me stay on earth.”

 

“So what movie are we going to watch? How about _Esteros_? That scene where the two life long friends actually kiss and finally do it is sooooo hot!”

 

“That is a great movie…but not tonight. I want to check out _Dogma_.”

 

“Oh that's a awesome movie too. What made you chose that one?”

 

Cass blushed remembering the odd conversation with Dean about angels and humans having intercourse. “Just came up in my research on angels. A few websites mentioned that it had a unique take on the Christian mythology.”

 

“Mhmm, Ben Afflack is hooottttt in this movie. Especially when he's in uniform.”

 

“Uniform?”

 

“You'll see…hell even Snape is hot in this movie…and don't get me started on the sexual aspects of Jason Mews.”

 

“Jason Mews is in this movie?”

 

Gabe looked at Cass as if he was daft. “Kevin Smith, aka Silent Bob, made this movie…so yeah, he and Jay are characters.”

 

“I just might like this movie after all.” Cass muttered as he hit play.

 

Sixteen minutes in, Cass was choking on his beer as the scene Dean mentioned with Alan Rickman being a Ken doll happened. “How long does he just stand there with his pants down?!”

 

Gabe laughed, “A few minutes. Damn even junk-less the man is hot. I like Alan as Metatron over the guy that played Booger in _Revenge of the Nerds_.”

 

“I have to say that Alan looks better in _Potter_ than in this movie.” Cass pointed to the TV, “Did the man get a face lift? Look how wrinkly his is.”

 

On the TV, Metatron was making a joke about how weird humans look mid-coitus and the two brothers laughed.

 

Gabe grinned, “There was this one guy when I vacationed in Canada…I swear instead of moaning he just kept saying ay, ay, ayyyyyyyy. If his dick wasn't so big I'd have left.”

 

Cass rolled his eyes, “Well, when I was with that escort you got me, I swear I looked like a stupid fish floundering around trying to gasp for air.” Cass made a goofy face and flayed around to the amusement of his older brother.

 

“Look it's that cashier from Clerks.” Gabe pointed to the TV after Cass stopped.

 

And it was…not the dark-haired one, but the smart mouth guy. He was selling a gun to the two rouge angels.

 

“Mhmm, look at that Jason Mewes talking shit about anal! I'd hit him left and right.” Gabe said, while practically drooling.

 

Cass nodded in agreement, "I would too."

 

All he could think about was that one scene from _Zac and Miri Make a Porno_ when Jason Mews is fucking that woman on the counter…the man's pale white cheeks right there for the world to see and enjoy. Cass had jerked off to that movie many a time thanks to Jason.

 

A few minutes later, when Chris Rock falls out of the sky butt naked, Cass started to wonder about why Dean suggested this movie. Yeah it had Christian lore in it, but there was also a lot of talk of sex.

 

"Damn, who knew Chris Rock had such a fine ass?!" Cass stared at the TV as Rufus tells everyone that when Jay masturbates he's usually thinking about guys. "How have I never seen this movie before!”

   
 

“You got your nose in those books way too much, little brother. You miss out on the good shit.”

 

“Is that Selma Hiyack?” Cass said staring at the woman dancing at the strip club.

 

“Yep. Does nothing for me though. Now if Jason wore that pink satin shit…well then I'd be hard as nails.”

 


	5. Let the games begin

* * *

 

 

“Anything good on TV tonight?”

 

Sam flipped through the channels, “No, just some reruns of Gilmore Girls, football, or stupid comedy shows.”

 

“Son of a Bitch! Do we at least still have our Netflix subscription?”

 

“Nope. Couldn't pay for it last month.”

 

“Balls!”

 

“Speaking of which, Gabe didn't happen to give you his phone number?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother, “Eww. No he didn't, but seriously, dude, just search up Gabriel Novak in the Police Database. There's no way there are more than one of those.”

 

Sam grabbed his laptop, pulled up the website, and logged in. Within minutes he was writing down a phone number and address. Apparently the man didn't live that far away from the motel.

 

Seeing how his brother was suddenly antsy, Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala. “No stopping anywhere else, and absolutely zero sex in or on the car.”

 

“Dude I so owe you.” Sam said while quickly dialing Gabe's number as he headed out.

 

 

“Oh…mhmm, I see what you mean about Ben in uniform…yes, that's very hot indeed.” Cass stated as he squirmed on the sofa.

 

“Told you so.” Gabe said with a smirk.

 

The song _If You Think I'm Sexy_ by Right Said Fred rang out and Gabe grabbed his cell phone, “Hello?”

 

Cass and the sofa was pushed backward as Gabe jumped up fast. “Hey Sam, wow yeah…I can be there in ten minutes. Yeah me too. Start stretching, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Gabe shoved his phone into his pocket, “Got to go home, Cassie. I got me a Samsquatch to defile.”

 

“Geesh, so you're choosing cum over blood…I get it.”

 

“Unless you want to have your incestuous way with me…then yeah. This fella needs some lovin'.”

 

“Eww…go. I need to go take a shower and pour bleach into my ears.”

 

The front door was opened and Gabe turned around to grin at his younger brother, “You know…if Sam is with me, that means that maybe the other Winchester is alone.”

 

“Gabe!”

 

“Have it your way…just saying.”

 

The house felt too quiet and empty without the over the top personality of his brother. Cass turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen for some dessert. There was a half eaten pie in the fridge that was calling his name.

 

It was sad how shy Cass was around other humans besides his brother. He really was a romantic at heart. While he ate the delicious cherry pie, he thought about the food-filled sex scene in _9 ½ weeks_ between Mickey Rourke and Kim Bassinger. He wanted that kind of relationship. Free to just be goofy and try anything.

 

Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he really was incapable of being with someone. One slice of pie turned into another, and another. Cass knew better than to eat away his frustration, but the empty pie tin proved he was weak in that aspect as well.

 

“Not fair that Gabe gets to have hot sex and I'm left in this damn house alone…about to vomit up pie…and feeling horny as hell.”

 

 

The motel room was way too quiet. Granted a lot of times Dean didn't sleep much at night, but at least Sam's snoring was playing in the background. Tonight though…nothing. What was worse was knowing Gabriel Novak was making his brother squeal like a pig…and yet there Dean was with nadda.

 

Maybe with the empty motel room he could go pick up some fun at the bar down the road. But Sam took the Impala and what guy in his right mind would walk back to some stranger's motel room for a quick lay? That's even if Dean was able to score a wiling partner. He really wasn't in the mood for pussy…was hungrier for sausage.

 

Instant replay of his boss flashed into his head. Shit those blue eyes were going to be the death of him. Oh, and the moment when the man had smiled…mhmm. Dean just wanted to grab that sexy face, part those teeth, and shove his cock into the warm hole.

 

Fuck! Just great. Dean looked down and saw his cock was hard and pressing against his jeans. He tried to tapper down his desire for Cass but it didn't work. “Fuck it!”

 

Dean grabbed Sam's laptop and pulled up a private window in Firefox. RedTube was filling the screen soon after, and he was doing a search for angel porn. Surely some sick bastard would…nope…just women named angel getting fucked.

 

Well if not porn, surely there was some images on google…nope. Well damn. What was a horny guy who wanted to see a gay angel fuck a dude to do?

 

There was one more place he could go to find some angel porn…AO3. A fan based story sight ranging from fluff to porn without plot. Words, if put together correctly, could be just as sexy as the best porno.

 

Shit times ten!

 

There was only one story about a human and an angel…and it was way too fluffy. What the hell!

 

Now Dean was pissed off and horny…soooo not a good combination. And his secret stash of toys was in his duffel bag…which of course was in the hidden compartment in the Impala's trunk…with Sam. Who didn't need toys since Gabe Novak was bonking the guy's brains out.

 

That was the last straw. As much as Dean didn't want to leave the room, and as much as he'd rather have a certain blue-eyed librarian, neither was going to happen. But something was. He searched up gay bars close to the motel. Two popped up not that far away. Next he called a taxi service, and thanks to Jensen Collins' credit card, he was able to pay for the ride to the club.

 

 

Cass needed to get the heck out of the house. He blamed Dean Winchester…and Gabe. He decided to hit his normal go to bar. It was always filled, but there was something freeing in just being one of the crowd.

 

That was the beauty of gay bars…you could be on the dance floor and go goofy and no one cared. Everyone only into themselves and not noticing the fine details. It was a shy person's paradise…like walking the streets of New York…millions of people that would normally scare him shitless, but for some reason because of the crowd mentality of not caring, Cass was able to just feel normal.

 

A quick drive to main street and Cass was pulling his car into the parking lot of Sidekicks Saloon. Laid back, dark, and just what the doctor called for on a night like this.

 

Cass quickly found a table in the far corner. A sexy Marylin Monroe came over to take his order. Needing some liquid courage, he ordered a Vodka and Dr Pepper. Once he had a good buzz going he'd get on the dance floor and work off some of his frustrations.

 

That moment came twenty minutes later after two more alcoholic laced drinks. Cass transferred his wallet to his front pocket for safe keeping and went right into the sway of hot, sexy, sweaty, male bodies. The smell of salty man flesh tantalizing his senses. Oh to have the courage to go right up to another dancer and proposition them.

 

The throb of the music bringing out the primal animal that always hid away behind the wall of shy. Cass' hips swayed, his hands moved anywhere they felt like, and his drunk brain let him graciously alone.

 


	6. Courage on the dance floor

* * *

 

 

Dean sat at the bar watching the crowd of available men. He had been expecting more cowboy hats when he chose the Sidekick Saloon, but instead he found exactly what he needed. A simple gay bar with normal everyday joes wanting to forget the world and have some fun.

 

He'd already been hit on a dozen times in the thirty minutes he'd been there. But mostly from extreme twinks and he wasn't in the mood to play daddy to anyone tonight. No, he needed someone just as bearish as himself…someone who wouldn't break easily. He had enough patience and time to wait for the right guy to show.

 

One way or the other he was going home with someone, or at least finding a dark corner for some slap and tickle. He felt body heat move against his back then and when he turned, he saw this very hot, thickly muscled blond giving him a million dollar smile. “Care to dance, freckles?”

 

Dean looked the man up and down and was satisfied with what he saw. “Lead the way.”

 

Like how the red sea parted for Moses, the ocean of male bodies made a path to the middle of the dance floor for them. A sultry, thumping R&B song started and blond boy instantly grabbed hold of Dean's hips and started grinding. Given that the muscle bulging from the dude's crotch was almost as thick as the man's wrist, Dean wasn't complaining about the loss of his personal space. Instead, he threw his arm around the man's neck and joined in on the fun.

 

“What's your name, blondie?” Dean yelled over the noise.

 

“Whatever you want it to be, baby.”

 

“How about I call you, Angel.”

 

“I don't know about that, mister, I'm not feeling angelic around you.”

 

“Even Lucifer was an Angel. I never said you had to be…good.”

 

“Oh I'm more than good, baby. I'm the best.”

 

Green eyes locked onto brown, “Mind proving this?”

 

Dean's head was grabbed from the back and pulled forward. Angel proceeding to show he was as good with a tongue as hopefully he would be with a dick. Dean's free hand moving down the chiseled stomach and rubbing against the man's denim-clad erection. Yes he'd do very nicely.

 

 

Cass' eyes were closed as he let his body move to the beat. He so needed this…was almost glad Gabe got that booty call. The alcohol in his system just enough to keep his brain from hindering anything.

 

While his hands were in the air and his body swayed, he felt himself bump against someone. He opened his eyes to apologize and froze. He'd know that spiky hairdo anywhere. Thank goodness the man was turned the other way and must not have felt the bump…Cass' face was turning bright red.

 

This was just too much! He had come here to forget Dean Winchester…not bump into the man!

 

Not that it seemed the man was pinning away for Cass at all. Some blond bear kissing the shit of Dean while Cass' employee was fondling the man's genitalia. He never felt so jealous in his entire life as he did in that moment. He wanted those long fingers on his own cock.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the music egging him on, but Cass felt his hand move forward and come to rest on Dean's shoulder. Two wide green eyes met his blue ones as the man turned and recognized who had touched him.

 

“Mr. Novak?”

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

It felt like a cliché movie scene when the rest of existence faded to a blur around them as Cass' gaze held Dean's. His chest heaving trying to keep him from hyperventilating. His peripheral vision catching the puffy lips, the scruffy stubble….the blond man gyrating into Dean's ass glaring at him.

 

Shit! The moment was broken and Cass took a step backward. “What are you doing here?”

 

Dean's eyebrow cocked, “Really? What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Mr. Stuffy-pants?”

 

“Fine. I admit that was a very stupid question. I'm sorry.”

 

“Yeah okay…well…I promised this angel over here that I'd dance with him…so…yeah.” Dean went to turn back to the blond, but Cass just couldn't let him. He reached out once more and this time grabbed Dean's very, muscular arm.

 

 

Dean looked down at the hand gripping his arm and then to the man it belonged too. “You been drinking?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“What do you want from me…sir?”

 

Cass moaned.

 

Dean smirked.

 

“Dance with me instead.”

 

“Hey, douche bag, you can't just waltz in and steal him from me!” Blondie said glaring over at Cass.

 

“Yo, testosterone, chill.” Dean said a bit irritated at the blond beef-cakes' presumptuousness, “I know the guy, and no one is stealing me from you. I can chose what I want to do when I want to do it. Called free will, buddy.”

 

Blondie sneered, “Should have know you were just a tease.”

 

Dean watched Butch Cassidy walk away and let out a sigh, “Well fuck…there goes my power bottom for the night.” He turned back to Cass who was looking a bit green around the gills. “Dude, you okay?”

 

“Uh, I think my brain is winning over the alcohol content in my gut. I can't believe I just asked my new assistant to dance with me at a gay bar.”

 

“You got to relax, Cass. What's so wrong with just having fun once in awhile? I mean like you emphasized at work…personal life stuff stays out of the office.” Dean grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close. “Don't let your brain ruin a fun moment…just dance with me.”

 

 

Cass had one foot in heaven and one in hell. Dean's hands moving down his body to grip his waist and pull him closer. Their bodies now not only touching but rubbing to the music.

 

Two shaky hands inched their way up Dean's chest till they latched together behind the warm, sexy neck.

 

“That right, Cass…just let go…just for the night.”

 

One warm hand wrapped around his waist as the other moved to cup Cass' face. Blue eyes widened as Dean leaned forward and kissed him. His heart went from marching band to William Tell overture.

 

He was always so careful…so scared. For once in his miserable existence he wanted to be reckless. And for once in his thirty-three years he felt he could actually do so because of Dean. He didn't feel scared around Dean tonight…he felt emboldened.

 

Which was why he started kissing the man back. Something which got Dean's instant approval. The hand on Cass' back pulling him tighter and the lips on his, parting to allow tongue.

 

All pretense of dancing ended when Dean's tongue passed into Cass' mouth. The two men just standing in the midst of writhing bodies as they made out on the dance floor.

 


	7. If the table is rock'n...blame Gabe

* * *

 

 

Dean was the first to moan. His brain smirking as Cass was proving that the quiet, shy ones were the best lovers. The dude had wicked mouth skills for being virginal. The cock pressing against his own wasn't too shabby either.

 

Fuck! He wanted to take his boss back the motel and not sleep. “Let's go. I need to do bad things to you.”

 

Cass gulped and for a few moments Dean worried the man was going to say no.

 

“I…I never…well I mean once, but it was…so…yeah…I wouldn't want to disappoint you.”

 

Dean took Cass' hand and moved it down to his cock, “Trust me…I'm not going to be disappointed unless you say no.”

 

Those deep blue eyes were so full of the battle Cass was fighting to say yes. Not wanting to lose him, Dean lowered his lips to Cass' neck and started a trail of kisses downward. He grinned against the warm skin as Cass' hands dug into his dirty-blond hair. The urge to mark the man so strong.

 

Dean scraped his teeth down the man's neck and fought that urge. He moved his lips to an earlobe biting it instead. “Say yes, Cass. I promise to make it worth your while.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Green eyes blazed with lust and excitement as Dean stared into Cass' blue. “Yes?”

 

The man nodded.

 

Dean grabbed Cass' hand and dang near dragged him out to the parking lot to find the Impala. Dirty images drenched his brain of laying Cass on the hood and fucking him right there in the parking lot. It had been a very long time since Dean had felt this much urgency for anyone, male or female.

 

And that is when he remembered Sam had the Impala…SHIT!

 

“Please tell me you drove here?” Dean asked Cass.

 

A set of car keys was held out and Dean grabbed them…hitting the unlock button to locate the car with a beep. It was a short walk to the overly sensible automobile. But wanting to get Cass to the motel was more important than the vehicle that took them there.

 

Dean held open the passenger side door, “Get in…hurry.”

 

Cass obeyed. Dean liked the way the man looked sitting across the way from him when he hopped in the driver's side. “Holy hell you're so sexy…do you know just how hot you are?”

 

The way the man's head turned away, let Dean know Cass didn't know…but before the night was out he would. He took Cass' hand and rested it on his crotch. “You got me so hard…feel how my body wants you, Cass.”

 

Oh when those tentative fingers started stroking him through the denim, Dean was almost too horned up to drive. “Fuck, Cass…okay so umm…yeah…you'll have to hold off on that till we get to the motel or I'm going to crash the car.”

 

Something primal blazed from those blue eyes at that, “Drive…drive fast.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

One long leg was dangling off the end of the dining room table while the other leg draped over a shoulder. Sam's back was pressed into the dark wood surface while his backside was raised. Two very strong hands gripped his ass as one very hard cock pummeled inside.

 

Hell!

 

No one ever fucked him as good as Gabe. The short man one of the only few good things he remembered from his soulless time.

 

“So, Samsquatch, did you miss me?”

 

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as Gabe angled just right to hit the sweet spot, “Fuck did I ever! Why the hell did we never exchange phone numbers the last time?”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Mhmm, because by the time we finished, and you had to leave, we were too dehydrated to think properly.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Both men moaned.

 

 

Gabe leaned forward and had to really stretch to keep his cock in Sam while trying to bite and nibble on the man's nips. It was just one of the perils of being cursed as a short man.

 

At least his dick was compensation for his height. God did seem to have a sense of humor. The scene from the third Austin Powers playing in his head, were Nigel tells Mini Me, “It's a kick stand!”

 

Nothing got a person's attention like a nice long cock running down the leg of your jeans. All Gabe had to do was run whomever's hand down that and they were his. Thank goodness asses were not like vaginas. Asses went on for days…no cervix to hinder full insertion.

 

Right now he had a Samsicle on his stick.

 

Off his stick…

 

On his stick…

 

Off…

 

On…

 

Mhmm!

 

The tight grip the man's hole had on his dick was things dreams were made of. Sam never wanting an over abundance of lube…liking it rough and raw.

 

Thankfully Sam leaned up onto elbows bringing that sexy face closer to Gabe's so he didn't have to stretch as much. Sam's mouth was rewarded for that with a very long tongue sliding inside.

 

Never had Gabe been so thankful for all those early morning trips to the gym. His hips keeping pace as he kissed the shit out Sam. Well saliva actually since he had rimmed the man's ass earlier…but it had been very clean so…even then not really shit.

 

Although they had till morning to play, the need was still strong enough that they weren't going gently into the good night. Had Gabe not wanted his ass raped as soon as he sprayed cum deep into the Sam Canyon, he'd have grabbed the hard cock brushing his stomach and had some fun.

 

“Do not cum, Sam. You hear me?!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh trust me, Gabe…the whole way over here I've been aching to slide my cock deep into your hole again. Don't expect me to be gentle.”

 

“I'm looking forward to it!”

 

Hands worshiped flesh, dick praised anal cavity, lips came together in reverence, and fingers dug into the L'Oreal commercial attached to Sam's head.

 

SLAM!

 

Oh fuck…a shiver started

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Gabe gasped against Sam's lips.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Holy cow and a side of bacon!” Gabe yelled as his whole nervous system glitched when an orgasm more powerful then the iceberg that downed the Titanic slammed into his gut.

 

He wasn't the only one cursing as the warm cum took a deep swim inside the warm hole. Sam groaned and tried hard to keep from falling off the edge…just barely keeping it together. “Get on your knees, Novak! Now.”

 

The table rocked as they switched places and Gabe got on all fours. Seconds later he was shoved forward by the force of the Samarine diving down deep into his black lagoon. Hell he had missed this…all of it.

 


	8. Say hello to my little motel room

* * *

 

 

Dean was so glad the motel was only ten minutes away, so in no time flat the Prius was parked and he was staring over to Cass' wide blue eyes. “Ever just make out in a car at least?”

 

Embarrassment flushed over the dude's face. “No, never.”

 

“Geesh how are you older than me by three years? I feel like such a man whore in comparison. One of the perks of moving around a lot most of my life…you don't get the freedom to be shy.”

 

“You'd think with a brother like, Gabe, I'd be just as outgoing…which proves the science that somethings are more about DNA than who you're raised with.”

 

“Come here…let's rectify this travesty.” Dean reached out and grabbed the back of Cass' neck and tugged. Hesitancy met determination and the kiss that came from it was perfection. Soft, feathery touches rolling into hunger filled moments.

 

The thing people get wrong is, that all tops have to be in the positions of power…but that isn't the truth. Something shown as Dean straddled Cass' lap and deepened the contact. His body might be in a submissive position, but he clearly taking charge since Cass was more out of the loop with what to do.

 

But Cass was learning as they progressed…and as his lust levels increased so did his want to explore.

 

“Want to give me a hickey?” Dean asked with a raspy voice. His eyes locked onto the sexy pink lips…imagining them latching onto his neck and sucking.

 

“Yes…I…yes.”

 

Dean arched his neck and Cass moved in to kiss a trail down to a good spot. Blue eyes looked unsure, “I…I know it involves sucking, but is that all?”

 

“Want me to show you how?”

 

“I can't have anything showing…even though I'd love it.”

 

Dean's fingers moved downward to the hem of Cass' shirt…pushing the fabric up till it was bunched at the base of the man's throat. “There are more places than the neck that qualify.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Leaning in, Dean latched onto the skin a few inches above the left nipple…and sucked. Fuck it was so erotic. Cass' skin was so smooth…and now so purple.

 

Was it crazy that seeing the oblong bruising made Dean's dick get even harder? “Want another one or do you think you got it?”

 

“I got it. Are you sure you want one on your neck?”

 

“Cass, I want the whole damn world to know how lucky I got. Hell, I'd have you suck your name in hickey's on my body if I could.”

 

 

For Cass, it was so delicious to hear someone say such things…especially about him! He buried his face in Dean's neck and kissed the soon to be bruised spot. “Where have you been all my life?”

 

Dean's moan filling the car as Cass started with the suction. Cass' hand moving down to rub against the man's hard cock. Who knew hickies were such an aphrodisiac.

 

“More…give me more, Cass.”

 

Like Cass could have stopped anyways. He turned feral as he left his mark all around Deans' warm flesh. Gawd he wanted to do the same to every inch of the man's body.

 

“That's it…fuck we need to get inside. I'm not letting your first time be in a Prius.”

 

“But technically it isn't my first time.”

 

“In my mind, if you didn't enjoy the experience, than it didn't count. Plus I wouldn't even want your second time to be in a Prius. Come on.”

 

They moved fast from the car to the motel room. Dean turning on the lights, placing the do not disturb sign on the handle, and locking the door. “We're going to take this nice and slow…you'll fully appreciate and enjoy every aspect of sex by the time I'm done with you. And then once you're up to speed with it all…I'm going to fuck your ass so hard my boss will be limping into work tomorrow.”

 

Cass groaned at all the imagery flashing in his head. He had seen enough porn to at least have a good stock pile of head knowledge. “When was your first time?”

 

A far off look entered those green eyes, “Oh man…well first female was my ninth grade girlfriend, Anna Milton. Red hair and smoking hot. My first guy was, Benjamin Lafitte. Dad had actually stayed in one place for near a year when I was a senior in high school…mostly so I could actually graduate. Benny had moved to the same school from New Orleans and the second we started talking, and I heard his Louisiana accent, I was putty. He was this big brute of a kid, and just as much fun out of bed as in. Now, my first make-out session though was way back in middle school…probably fifth grade. Kasey Saunders…man that girl could kiss. First hickey too.”

 

“Wow.” Cass couldn't even fathom having done all that…and those where only the man's firsts…not even Dean's only times. “I was chubby up till junior year of high school, so there was no way I would have been brave enough to try anythings.”

 

Dean moved closer and pulled off Cass' shirt and kissed across the exposed smooth chest. “So you're telling me no one…not one damn person ever hit on you? That your one and only time even remotely sexual was the guy Gabe sent you?” A warm tongue flicking over each nipple causing the most dirtiest sounds to leave the Cass' mouth.

 

Cass' attention was on the rouge fingers of Dean's that were moving down to unbutton Cass' jeans. Those fingers so warm against his skin. “I…I…have no memories of anyone wanting me.”

 

“Well, Cass, that's going to change because I want you.”

 

All his insecurities and shyness flooded Cass as he looked down at the floor and whispered, “Why?”

 

He saw Dean's hand grab at his shirt and then Cass was being twisted around and tossed onto the bed. Seconds later Dean was straddling his thighs and glaring down at him, “Dammit, Cass, you're so damn smart and yet stupid at the same time.”

 

Cass' arms were pushed upward over his head and held down. Dean's green eyes now only two inches from his blue. The air got thick and time stopped as their eyes remained locked. Cass' couldn't look away for the life of him.

 

“You're so fuckn' beautiful.” Dean whispered almost reverently before lowering the rest of the way to kiss Cass. And it was a powerful kiss, but more intense than just rough. Over and over their lips pressed and released…like little licks of angel wings. As in a prayer, Dean parted Cass' lips and their tongues moved together to deepen the kiss.

 

Dean's body was laying chest to toe on top of Cass. The two inch height difference gone. “This is called making out slowly.” Dean instructed as he leaned up to look into Cass' eyes. “Sometimes this can go on all night…just as much fun as hot and heavy. But just to make sure I teach you everything…”

 

A firm hand gripped Cass' neck as the other grabbed his hair and tugged. “This is making out as if you only have twenty minutes till the old man comes out with a shot gun.” The kiss that started next was full out grinding lips and losing all function to think and breathe. It was awesome.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later they were completely naked, panting and gasping for air. Dean licked his lips and smiled down at Cass' glazed expression. “Do you have any doctor appointments coming up? Any personal massages or a trip to the Chiropractors?”

 

“Noooo…why?”

 

An evil grin stretched across Dean's face, “Because the next stage is marking your territory, and I plan on being very thorough…and its going to be so much fun.”

 

Lips moved down Cass' neck and latched onto a spot at the base where it could still be hidden by a shirt…and Dean started sucking.

 

“Holy fuckn' hell!” Cass was sure his neck was somehow connected to his dick since the second Dean started, his cock went rock hard.

 

Downward those naughty, wonderful lips traveled leaving bruises as they went. Cass rested up his elbows so he could watch as the spiky blond hair moved lower past his hips. But Dean was torturing him and didn't go anywhere near his fun zone…instead moving down Cass' thigh and calf. Fingers tickled the bottom of his feet and Cass couldn't help the reflex to kick. Dean just laughed, “FYI, I don't do feet…I'm not that kinky.”

 

“Good…I never understood that kink either.”

 

“Flip over.”

 

Cass gulped. He trusted Dean more than most, but it seemed such a vulnerable position to be on his stomach and not be able to see.

 

“Come on, Cass…don't overthink this…just flip…I promise you it will be okay.”

 

Those green eyes held blue ones as Cass let out a sigh and obeyed.

 

For two minutes nothing at all happened. And then…mhmmm, those lips were pressed to his gastrocnemius muscle…and hell the man was licking up the curve till he reached the back of the knee. Right at the base of the thigh, Dean started sucking again.

 

Cass had to fight the urge to rock his hips, and rub his cock into the mattress. He ached so badly to do so. Three marks were placed as Dean traveled up the hamstring, and all four spots were repeated on the other leg. It was oddly therapeutic and erotic at the same time.

 

And then he groaned as Dean's lips partook of each butt cheek while the man's hands roamed over Cass' back. He felt at least three marks per side before the cheeks were pulled apart and those wicked lips moved to kiss his pink puckered hole.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Shh…shh…it's okay. Just enjoy. This my friend…this is called rimming.”

 

Everything Cass thought about life was altered. How had he existed on this crazy planet for thirty-three years not experiencing this? So amazing how yesterday he was just going to bed alone as normal…as he did every night for five years since getting his own place. And now, Dean Winchester, was shoving his tongue into…yeah quite a change.

 

“Mhmm you're so tight." Dean moaned against Cass' wet hole. "I can't wait till I can do more with this ass. I think to ease you into things, though, we'll have you fuck me first. Once you cum, you'll be way more relaxed and ready.”

 

The thought of being able to stick his cock into Dean's ass had Cass' hips moving. He stopped it though because he didn't want to lose it with a mattress. He felt lips moving up his spine then as Dean's warm body pressed down onto his back. A hard cock wedged itself between his butt cheeks like an Oscar Myer wiener in a bun.

 

And hell when Dean's mouth came to kiss the nape of his neck, Cass swore his toes curled. What the hell was it about that spot on the neck?!

 

He knew now why the escort Gabe had hired hadn't cut it. There had been none of this. As kind as Sebastian had been, there wasn't this warmth and caring. It had been a business transaction…even with the man excited about being the one to deflower Cass.

 

But with Dean it was more…the man really wanted to be there. Wanted Cass. Actually wanted him. It was a heady aphrodisiac to know that. His body just buzzing with lust for the kissing fiend.

 

“Do you want me to sink down on your cock or do you want the on-all-fours experience?” Dean asked as he nibbled on an earlobe…a tongue flicking out to lick in the folds of the ear as the man's hot breath drove Cass wild.

 

“I want both actually.”

 

He was flipped over and starring up into hazy green eyes as Dean smiled down at him. “How about I slide down your cock and then when you get close to cumming, we switch position and you can ride my ass to Orgasm city.”

 

Cass nodded. “Yes please…that.”

 

 


	9. He's my cherry pie

* * *

 

 

“Hell man! How do you do it?!” Dean growled as he initiated a hardcore kiss. “Fuck how can you look so damn innocent and yet drive me wild with your sexy-ass body, that rough porno voice…and those fuckn' blue eyes!”

 

The man just blushed…Blushed!!! What thirty-three year old blushes?! And yet those rosy cheeks were turning Dean on ten fold. He felt so wild around Cass…like he wanted to go all caveman and just fuck the man senseless. Dean hadn't felt this crazed for anyone in…hell…ever!

 

He looked around the motel room for anything that would work as lube. Normally he was okay with a bit of precum and spit but with it being Cass' first time he wanted to make it as easy as possible. The issue was that Dean's bag of tricks was in the trunk of the Impala…so he was going to have to McGyver something and fast.

 

Oh to be a normal person and have an actual house. There would be lube in the nightstand if it was a real bedroom. His brain had an ah-ha moment as he remembered the yogurt Sam had stashed away in the mini fridge. Gawd bless the health nut!

 

Dean grinned at Cass. “Normally right now I'd be slicking your cock up with some bottled lube, but its in my car…the same car which my brother took to go fuck your brother. So I'm going to have to improvise.”

 

Getting off the bed, Dean made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed the first yogurt container he could find. He had to laugh when he saw that the flavor was cherry pie.

 

“Yogurt? Is that doable?” Cass asked.

 

Dean re-straddled the man at the knee level and popped open the container. “Oh trust me it's doable…and I'll even warm it up in my hands so your cock doesn't get the chills.”

 

Taking his index finger, Dean scooped out some of the yogurt and moved it to Cass' mouth, “Say ah.”

 

“Ahhh…”

 

Dean's finger pushed passed those sexy lips and feed the yogurt to Cass. The man's mouth closing around his finger and sucking. “Well damn, Novak, ain't that making my cock twitch.”

 

He was rewarded with Cass smiling around his finger and sucking harder before letting the finger pop out. “Let me guess cherry?”

 

“Close…cherry pie.”

 

“I had some of that before I left for the bar tonight. I have a thing for pie.”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, “Well fuck, now that's very erotic to hear.”

 

“What? That I like pie?”

 

“Hella yes!”

 

“Mhmm, I took the fork and savored every bite…eating the whole half of pie that was left. Licking the fork afterwards till all that cherry filling was gone.”

 

Dean looked down at Cass and groaned, “You did that on purpose, you tease.”

 

Blue eyes twinkled, “Hey I'm learning from the best, Winchester.”

 

A nice dollop of yogurt was scooped out of the container and warmed up in Dean's hands. When he was satisfied with the temperature he slathered the pink, creamy yogurt all over Cass' cock.

 

He held out his messy hands to Cass, “Clean them off so I can slide down your cock and get fucked.”

 

Cass was fast but thorough as all traces of warm cherry pie flavored yogurt was sucked and licked from Dean's hands. The look in the man's eyes making Dean want to shove his own cock into those wicked lips. Fuck! He had too…just for a suck or two.

 

He grabbed his cock and moved so he could rub it up and down Cass' yogurt covered one, and then moved up to rest it against the man's lips. “It tastes much better on this.”

 

Blue eyes never left his, as Cass's mouth opened and sucked in the yogurt coated cock head. Dean whimpered, “Holy hell! Your mouth is so fuckn' warm, Cass! I can't wait to feel the temperature of your ass!

 

Dean was careful not to move his cock. He didn't want to choke the man…although he did want to face fuck those delicious pink lips, but that would have to wait for another time. Now he was just enjoying the suction and wet heat of the man's willing mouth. Letting Cass move and take as much in as felt okay.

 

It was so hot to see the blue eyed man lifting his head to take more in…to see his cock disappear behind those gorgeous pink lips. See the mouth stretch around his shaft…his balls rubbing on the man's chin. As much as Dean hadn't planned on cumming yet…he knew there was no stopping now.

 

“Cass just to warn you…I'm going to be cumming very soon…so if you don't feel comfortable swallowing, I'd let go of the cock posthaste.”

 

It was like when a match gets lit and the fire has the blue hue to it at the base of the flame…Cass' eyes caught on fire and the suction on the cock increased. Dean's head bowed and his eyes closed…it was too good…his chest felt tight like it was going to crack open.

 

He fought the lowering of his eyelids because he wanted to see Cass swallowing his seed. Dean couldn't stop his hips from rocking and pushing into the man's mouth. Cass moaned and the vibrations from the sound rippled into Dean's dick.

 

What triggered the explosion was when Cass' fingers trailed over Dean's thighs and dug deep into the taunt flesh. Hell! The most animalistic groans poured from Dean's lips as he lost it down Cass' throat. He could only keep his eyelids open a slit, but it was enough to see the man's face light up and watch Cass' throat gulp down the cum.

 

Feeling loopy from the release, Dean tugged his cock from Cass' messy mouth and moved his body backward. He wanted his ass filled and wanted it now! He lined up his hungry hole with the tip of the yogurt-coated cock before grabbing the man's hands and placing them on his hips. “Push me onto your cock, Cass.”

 

The yogurt did its job and the head popped past Dean's rim. Both men moaned. Dean loved that sense of fullness…of almost not being able to breath. Mhmm, he was stuffed so completely.

 

 

Cass was enjoying the tight squeeze around his cock. He savored the feeling a few minutes before gripping Dean's hips even more and slamming the man down onto the rest of his cock. “Fuck me!”

 

Glazed over green eyes looked down at him, “Oh trust me, I plan too.”

 

It was so intense Cass couldn't even close his mouth! Dean's ass was so damn tight it was causing his brain to malfunction. And then his whole body short circuited when Dean started to rock back and forth.

 

The cool air hitting his cock as Dean arched upward, and was then instantly replaced with hot man-flesh surrounding him again on the way down. Over and over this occurrence happened. Both men just so caught up in the moment that there was no need for words. Not like they could think enough to form syllables anyways. It was all primal…all bodies grinding away…searching for and working towards that ultimate release.

 

And just when Cass didn't think life could get any better, Dean leaned down and kissed him. Mhmm it was…what was he saying? His brain so muddled.

 

To have Dean impaled on his cock, rocking away while the man was stretching to reach Cass' mouth was beyond words. To feel the warm body pressed down on his, and those sexy lips causing havoc…heavenly.

 

The man's hips were wicked as they rolled back and forth just enough to send shivers from Cass' cock to the rest of his body. He didn't know where to touch, his fingers wanting to grab Dean's head and yet also to run down the man's spine and cup the two butt cheeks.

 

Dean made the decision for him, when the man took both Cass' hands and placed them on the rocking chest. “Touch me, Cass. Feel what you do to me.”

 

And Cass did. The heartbeat under his palms sporadically thumping, the lungs expanding and contracting with each gasping breath…the hard nipples begging for mouth and teeth. Lower and lower his hands moved till one wrapped around Dean's erect cock. It fit in his hand as if it had been crafted to do so. The flesh so silky over the steel-like inner structure.

 

Oh if his lips could reach that cock and still allow Dean to fuck him….Cass licked his lips.

 

“You want another taste of me, don't you, Cass?” Dean said staring down at the hungry man.

 

“Yes…so much.”

 

Dean slide off Cass and moved up till the man's drippy cock rubbed Cass' lips. “Well…whatcha waiting for?”

 

A moan purred out of Cass as he gripped the dick letting his tongue flick out and clean off the head. He lapped it all off and wanted more…his hand stroking the shaft to pull out more beads of precum. When it was a slow go, Cass decided to suck it out…his mouth latching onto Dean's dick so fast it had the man cursing up a storm.

 

“Son of a bitch, Cass! Your mouth is wicked!”

 


	10. Candy canes ain't just for Santa

* * *

 

 

Sam was gasping for air and wondering how the hell he had come to be in this position. He was dangling over the back of a sofa…his hands, touching the ground, were clearly the only thing holding himself up while a perverted little fuck was trying to see how far Sam's rim could stretch with the use of candy canes. And Sam was loving every second of it.

 

Granted, it was a bit more real doing all this with Gabriel now that Sam had emotions again and wasn't soulless like last time. Sure his body felt every poke and prod more, but he was also able to feel the pleasure of it all too. Sparks, that needed a soul in place, scorching Sam deliciously.

 

Having a soul allowed him to enjoy that wicked twinkle in those honey brown eyes. Allowed him to watch in awe how the golden brown hair slid through his fingers and caught the glint of the lamp light. Or feel shivers with the rich, velvety way the man spoke his name. Even the way Gabe mixed his name with other words and constantly made new nicknames for him.

 

“Oh Samshine! I was expecting to only get six candy canes in, but I think we could get the whole box. Yay for Christmas leftovers and a well fucked hole.”

 

The smell of the mint wafted through the room as Sam's ass stretched around eight, nine, ten, eleven…

 

“Oh…wait…I think we've reached the limit.” Gabe said as an empty box was tossed over the sofa for Sam to see. The sexy short-stack walking around sucking on the last of the candy canes. “Wanna experience what your ass taste like?”

 

Gabe sat criss-cross on the floor by Sam's face, “Hey look at this…a Spider-man kiss coming.”

 

Sam's face was cupped then turned and indeed the upside down/right side up kiss took place. It was weird but awesome getting frenched while being the one having the blood running to his brain. Plus the fact his ass was tingling thanks to the eleven minty intruders. “Umm, Gabe, I think I'm going to pass out if I don't stand up.”

 

“Just one more thing, Sammy-cakes.” Gabe knelt and wagged a very hard cock in a circle by Sam's upside down face. “Always wanted to know how a bj would feel like this…please, just for a few seconds?”

 

Damn the curious pervert for playing on ideas Sam was intrigued by too. “Fine, but if I pass out its all on your head.”

 

The candy cane shoot out of Gabe's mouth as the guy snorted with laughter, “Yeah…well technically you would be…on my head…cock head that is. Just don't bite.”

 

The cock in questions was placed against Sam's opened mouth and wiggled in. Sam closed his mouth tight and sucked down as hard as he could.

 

“Mhmm, your mouth is sucking on my salty candy cane just as your ass is sucking the other eleven.”

 

Thanks to the fact that their relationship was a switching one, Gabe was still enjoying the moments of being the one in charge. But wasn't that the way with most tiny dogs. The bigger ones all chilled out while the little ones bit and barked. Sam let the cock pop out of his mouth when he started to black out, “I got to sit up, or you're only going to be able to perform necrophilia.”

 

Gabe's hand moved down to stroke the saliva coated cock, “Well you are drop-dead gorgeous, Samelton.”

 

Sam moved slowly and crawled up the back of the sofa till his torso was once again in the normal vertical position. The blood having to rearrange where it pooled after having been in his upper region for so long. He felt a bit woozy and would have sat down on the sofa till his head cleared if not for the eleven candy canes preventing it.

 

“Gabe, I think it's time to un-mintify my ass.”

 

That wide smirk he loved so much stretched across the face which emerged from behind the sofa as Gabe stood. “Oh, but no. Sorry, Andre, but I'm going to need to watch you walk around with them in for a bit…mmmm-kay?”

 

“I…there is no way…they'll just all fall out.”

 

“And wouldn't that also be fun too see? Like some perverted Hansel and Gretel story where it was ass candy instead of bread crumbs.”

 

It was pretty bad when Sam started thinking like the perverted munchkin. “So they stopped at the witch's house to restock Hansel's ass?”

 

The ear-to-ear grin on Gabe's face lit up the room. “YES! I knew I liked you for more than just your body. We're simpatico, Goliath.”

 

“Heaven help me.”

 

Gabe moved behind Sam's kneeling form…pressing his naked chest into Sam's naked back. The circle on curved candy cane tops pushing into the shorter man's stomach. “Chuck already did that…he brought you back to me.”

 

“Chuck?”

 

“God.”

 

“You're on a first name basis with the man, Gabe?”

 

A tug on the lot of candy up his ass had Sam moaning.

 

“No, but surely I'm not that older than you. You've seen _Charlie's Angels_ right?”

 

Sam wiggled around to face the sexy fucker, “First off how old do you think I am? And secondly how old do you know yourself to be? And thirdly why does a cheesy seventies TV show have to do with the name of God?”

 

Gabe gave him a look that said without words, 'are you shitting me?' “Well I'm going to cry if you're under thirty, because that makes my being forty seem ancient…and how dare you besmirch the sacred entity that is America's beloved TV show starring Farrah Fawcett, Jaclyn Smith and Kate Jackson!”

 

Sam's hazel eyes widened, “Holy hell, Gabe! You're forty?”

 

“Geesh, nice way of kicking a man in his gonads, Sam.” Gabe looked unusually self-conscious.

 

Sam felt bad for how it had sounded and cupped the man's face in his hands, “That wasn't me saying it was a bad thing…just me being shocked because you don't look or act that old.”

 

“Still kinda not making me feel better here, Sammy. And still avoiding the other two important iss…”

 

Sam kissed the man quiet. Then for the next five minutes they just simply kissed for the hell of it. The taste of mint transferred back and forth as the kiss deepened and tongues were added to the mix.

 

Only when he was getting light headed again, this time not at all related to being upside down but just because of the man he was kissing, did Sam pull back, “Mhmmm, damn I could kiss you for hours.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

Sam grinned sheepishly then and said, “Umm, so don't freak out, but I'm kinda under thirty.”

 

Gabe's jaw dropped and the guy staggered back, like Redd Fox used to do on the TV show _Sanford and Sons,_ pretending to have a heart attack. Then after that went on for near a minute, Gabriel walked out of the room towards the kitchen and returned with a butter knife. Handing it to Sam, Gabe said, “Kill me now…come on…stab me right in the chest.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, “Shut up…stop it.”

 

Gabe cringed, “Dare I even ask how much under thirty you are?”

 

“Well…” Sam said pointing the butter knife at Gabe, “Technically you just did 'ask me' how much under I am?”

 

The knife was snatched away as Gabe's fingers suddenly grabbed Sam's long, silky brown hair and yanked Sam's head back. The butter knife playfully but still forcefully pressed against Sam's throat. “Stop yanking my chain, Winchester, and tell me how much of an old pervert I am.”

 

Sam's dick was at full mast the second Gabe had pulled on his hair. Shit it was so hot when the shorter man got all rough and in his face. “Is it wrong that I'm very turned on at this moment?”

 

“Stop skirting the issue, Samson, and tell me your fuckn' age!” The butter knife pushed even more into Sam's skin as the sexual tension skyrocketed around the two naked men.

 

“I'm twenty-eight, Gabe.”

 

“Oh fuck! So when I was eleven you didn't even exist!” Gabe looked horrified at that thought.

 

Sam moved his hands down the sexiest forty-year old he ever met, and grabbed hold of the hard cock which Gabe was sporting. “Not my fault that Chuck didn't make me earlier.”

 

Gabe lowered the knife, grinning at Sam's use of the name. “So I've converted you.”

 

Another roll of hazel eyes happened as Sam stroked the man's dick, “Yes even though you still never explained what it has to do with _Charlie's Angels_.”

 

Gabe sent him a snarky look, “Heelllloooooo, the man running the agency in the show was named Charlie…or Charles…or like in the Snoopy cartoons shortened to Chuck…and the angels were his employees…kinda like the lexicon of God and how he made the actual angels.”

 

“So is your dad's name Charlie too?” Sam asked semi-serious since both Gabe and Cass had angel names.

 

“No. Dad's name is Robert.”

 

A drop of precum hit Sam on his wrist as he continued to play with Gabe's cock. Fuck he wanted to lick it off…so he did.

 

Gabe groaning as the pink tongue moved over messy tanned skin. “Okay. That's it! Bend over…time to replace those candy canes with cock.”

 

Sam quickly did as told getting on the ground and bending over the sofa cushions. The feel of tugging followed…and more tugging…and then again…he looked over his shoulder. ”Gabe are those candy canes stuck in my ass?!”

 

A guilty grin was his answer.

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know?”

 

Another tug and nothing. “I'm not going to the freakn' ER with candy cane issues, Mr. Novak. I suggest you come up with a solution…and fast!”

 

“A-ha! I know exactly what to do…spread them cheeks, Sam-wise Gamchee.”

 

Sam arched an eyebrow but did as told. His jaw dropping as he saw and then felt Gabe's tongue lick around the stuffed rim. “Hell!”

 

“Mhmm, well go figure. Hell did freeze over…well flavor-wise anyways. You taste like cool mint.” Gabe teased in between strokes.

 

The wicked tongue pushing between the stuck confectionery treat and Sam's skin. The sensation of the man's wet flesh pushing in and sliding around was enough to make Sam almost lose it right then and there.

 


	11. It cums down to heart

* * *

 

 

“Wait…just…oh fuck, wait…” Cass groaned as he dug his fingers into Dean's thighs to stop the maniac, frantic, delicious roll of the man's hips.

 

Dean was almost demonic with need and had growled at the abrupt halt. “Cass you're going to kill me…I'm so close.”

 

“I feel like I'm going to lose consciousness if I cum! It's a bit scary to feel that.” Cass explained.

 

“I'm in the same boat, my sexy bookworm, but let's fall off the edge together. I need your cum deep in my ass, Cass.”

 

Dean took both hands, which were digging into his thighs and pushed them up over Cass's head...holding both wrists hostage. The new angle causing both men to moan. Dean's mouth then latching forcefully onto Cass' lips as he started riding the bronco once more.

 

 

Cass laying there with his blue eyes so wide opened it was probably comical to see. He was so overwhelmed by everything in that moment and he didn't want to miss a damn second. He loved being pinned down and fucked by the sexy, freckled man. Loved having his mouth filled with Dean's tongue and saliva. Loved how Dean's dick rubbed against his stomach and left a messy trail.

 

Instinctively Cass' hips started bucking upward…all the while Dean's hips were slamming down. The slap of skin when they met was the sexiest sound ever heard in all mankind…well no, not the sexiest. The sexiest sound was what left Dean's lips seconds later when the man started convulsing with orgasm and sprayed cum all over their chests. Dean whimpering from the intensity of the still rolling orgasm being Cass' new second sexiest sound.

 

All through this, Dean's ass never stopped milking Cass' cock. Over and over their bodies slammed together. Cass seeing stars and actually blacking out for a few seconds when the orgasm ripped through his body and sent cum deep into Dean's bowels.

 

“That's right, give me that cum….fuuucck, Cass, I feel it inside me…love it!”

 

Hazy blue eyes latched onto green ones as Cass smiled up at Dean. “Well hell! I see what all the hype is about now.”

 

Sliding off the sloppy cock, Dean moved to Cass' side. “I'm flattered, Mr. Novak but it isn't always that great. Trust me…what we just had was magic.”

 

 

Eleven candy canes lay scattered and completely forgotten on the floor by the sofa as the sounds of a hard fuck filled the air. Sam's legs were parted and spread to lower his ass perfectly to line up with Gabe's cock. Sam's dick making a mess of the sofa as streaks of precum smeared the fabric.

 

“Oh fuck, Sam! I've never met anyone like you before! Every time we fuck it's like the first time…oh Chuck I love it!”

 

Sam's face was pressed into the cushion as he enjoyed each hard thrust. “I know what you mean, Gabe. I had experienced some memory lose of the past few years, but I always remembered you and this…this connection we have.”

 

“Mhmm yes, I'm connected to your giant self…my cock stuffed into your minty ass.” The teasing was paired with a more gentler kiss to Sam's spine. “I'm glad you kept my memory tucked away under that long hair. I'd kiss you if I could reach you…seriously you need to shrink a bit, Sam.”

 

Sam chuckled but the sound was stuttered with each thrust, “Who would have thought the eight inch difference between your five foot eight and my six foot four would cause so much trouble.”

 

“I mean eight inches can be a great thing sometimes.” Gabe smirked as he slammed his same length dick into Sam's hole and held it there. “But when I want to kiss you AND fuck you, it sucks ass…and not the fun kind like how I removed those candy canes earlier.”

 

Memory of the thrusting, wet, inquisitive tongue shoving into his hole was strong enough that it sent shivers up and down Sam's flesh.

 

“Fuck it!” Gabe's cock was pulled out forcefully making Sam lift up and see why. That was all he had time to do because the mouse of a man had Sam's face in his hands in mere seconds and was kissing the shit out of him.

 

In just one night, Sam had been kissed upside down and now while arched backward.

 

“Turn around, Samsome.” Gabe gruffly ordered as their lips broke apart several minutes later. “I'm going to have to change up my game plan.”

 

Sam ruched around on his knees till he was facing Gabe. His legs were straddled then, and his cock along with Gabe's was encircled in the man's hand and jerked together. “Fuck!” Sam's hazel eyes were glued to the two cocks rubbing and being squeezed together by Gabe's warm fingers.

 

“My eyes are up here, Sam.”

 

Tearing his gaze away, Sam caught the lust filled, playful expression on the shorter man's face...and Sam just gushed, “Fuck, I just…love you.”

 

Didn't that just send a wrench in the lust of the moment. Gabe's hand coming to a sudden halt as all the mirth left those brown eyes. Sam inwardly cursed himself for speaking. “Look, Gabe…just forget I said that…I'm sorry.”

 

“Did you mean it, Sam?”

 

Five words…five words and fifteen letters. Did he mean it? To answer honestly or not…that was the crux of the moment. “Yes.”

 

“Yes what?…say it…please.” Gabe was staring him down so intently.

 

Sam's hazel eyes softened as he let out the longest sigh, “Yes, I love you, Gabe. I just don't let anyone shove candy canes up my rear.”

 

The look in the shorter man's eyes was just as soft and gushy, “I don't just share my candy surplus with just anyone either you know.”

 

A big grin spread across Sam's face, “So say it, then.”

 

The evil twinkle reentered Gabe's eyes as the man's hand started moving again. “It.”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head, “You're going to be the death of me, Novak.”

 

With a hand still stroking two cocks, Gabe's face stretched up and up till their lips were a whisper apart, “But oh what a way to go, Winchester.”

 

“Gabe!” The heat of Sam's breath almost like a kiss.

 

“I love you too, Sammy.”

 

A groan accompanied Sam's head arching back as the man lost it…cum shooting up and splattering on their chests.

 

Gabe kept stroking the two cocks together as he worked on his own explosion. Seeing Sam's gasping mouth, and arching body helped a lot. The slippery addition of the man's hot cum also aided in his quest.

 

He was so close it was becoming painful. Gabe was worried he wouldn't ever blow…that was until a larger hand moved around his and help speed up the strokes. Honey-brown eyes latched onto blissed out hazel ones and he lost it. His head rolled forward to make contact to Sam's upper torso as the orgasm overtook him.

 

His own vintage of cum mixing with Sam's on their sweaty flesh. Neither man giving a rip about the mess as Gabe laid on Sam's chest allowing the aftershocks to shimmer through his body.

 

For ten plus years Gabe owned the house they were in…but for the first time he actually felt like he was home.

 

 


	12. The morning after

* * *

 

 

The next morning a certain green-eyed man walked into the Lawrence University Library and knocked on the head librarian's office door. His boss having been the one to drive Dean into work that morning after a very fun-filled night of exploration and enjoyment.

 

“Mr. Novak…your new assistant is here.” Dean said as he stood in the open doorway staring at the sexy sight of his boss sitting behind a cluttered desk.

 

Bright blue eyes lifted up from the mountain of books and latched onto the dirty-blonde man. “Oh I see…and just what are your qualifications for this job, Mr, Winchester?”

 

“Well….” Dean walked into the office, locking the door behind him. His fingers reaching up and undoing the top few buttons on his dress shirt. “…I have many skills that you might find worthy of your hands-on supervision.”

 

 

“Oh and which skills are these?” Cass asked leaning back in his chair, loosening his blue tie.

 

The sound of dress shoes walking closer making Cass' stomach clench. At least the new guy seemed to know some stuff. Memories of last night making him squirm with lust in his high-end leather chair.

 

The moment the normal clean book smell of his office was compromised, Cass knew Mr. Winchester was standing before him. Once again blue eyes lifted upward to latch onto green.

 

“Well, I'm very good with my hands.” Dean said as a very large, intimidating hand shot out for Cass to shake. He couldn't help the shiver racing up his spine the moment their flesh touched. It was much too strong and warm. Cass let his hand stay in the man's grasp as long as possible. The heat soaking into his palm making him extremely horny.

 

“And what else are you good with, Mr. Winchester?”

 

Dean let go of Cass' hand to reach out and tug on the blue tie. “Well, I'm good with my mouth too.”

 

“Hmm…” Cass stared at the man's lush lips, “I think I'm going to need proof of this.”

 

Their mouths moved together in perfect sync. The room heating up ten-fold with each passing second.

 

“Mhmm, sir, I need to confess something.” Dean's hands letting go of the crinkled tie.

 

Hazy lust-filled eyes gazed over, “Uh, what now? Confess?”

 

“I'm not really a personal assistant. My brother and I go town to town hunting down bad guys. He had been here a few years ago and had taken down some very scary dudes and couldn't show his face. We needed some intel from the library, so I came in his place.”

 

“So the dissertation with your resume was your brother's?”

 

“No that was mine from when I applied to Harvard. My dad needed my help with the family business so I never went.”

 

“Mhmm, an almost Harvard man. Very sexy.” Cass leaned back in his chair eye-fucking the freckled man. “Well then, what should I do to my naughty faux assistant?”

 

“Hmmm, I think you should make me clean off your desk.” Dean bent over the cluttered piece of furniture with his ass right in front of Cass while pretending to pick up one of the books. “Where would you want this at, sir?”

 

A chuckle escaped Cass' lips at the sexy dork, “I like it right there…because then I can do this…”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

Cass's hand tingled from the contact to the sexy spanked ass.

 

“Mhmm, fuck!” Dean groaned as he grinned against a book about Angel lore.

 

 

Sam and Gabe walked into the Lawrence University Library not knowing all that happened between their brothers. Gabe was just bringing the tall-drink-of-water to meet Cass.

 

Charlie was at the front desk, and smiled at the two men, “Hey, Gabriel, who's this sexy giraffe?”

 

A blush stained Sam's face, which only made Gabe grin even bigger. “My dear Miss Bradburry, I'd like you to meet the future other Mr. Novak.”

 

“Whoa…who said I'm going to be a Novak?” Sam said pushing Gabe against the front desk and playfully towering down at him. “What if I want you to be my future other Mr. Winchester?”

 

“I'm trying to have a romantic fuckn' moment here, Samsquatch! Geesh!” Gabe said trying to wiggle away.

 

Sam just pressed his hips even harder against the short man. “How about this…we have a contest.”

 

A dark brown eyebrow raised at that suggestion, “Go on, I'm listening.”

 

“I propose we settle this name thing by seeing who can abstain the longest.”

 

Charlie actually snorted at that. “Gabe, you may as well just admit defeat right now.”

 

Gabriel glared at them both, “You don't know kink boy over here…”

 

“GABE!”

 

“SAM!”

 

“HERMIONE!”

 

The two men turned to stare at Charlie.

 

“What? I thought we were screaming out the names of the people we wanted to screw?”

 

“Hermione? Seriously?” Gabe said in disbelief. “I chalked you up for a Xena Warrior Princess fan?”

 

“Xena? Hell no…give me brain over brawn any day. Besides I have a thing for short chicks.”

 

Sam smirked, “So do I.”

 

“Hey now!” Gabe said not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

 

A gushy look washed over Sam's face as he leaned down and cupped Gabriel's ass, lifting the guy up till those sweet, round buttocks were resting on top of the front desk.

 

Sam pushed apart the thick thighs and moved forward. With Gabe up on the desk their faces were eye to eye. “How about we compromise? How about Novak-Winchester?”

 

“Hey, bucko, why do you get the final spot? I think it should be Winchester-Novak.”

 

Hazel eyes were rolled at the exasperating man, “Gabe, are you seriously going fight me over this?”

 

“You're just afraid you can't last as long as I can without needing my sexy ass.”

 

A burst of laughter escaped Sam's lips at that one, “In your dreams Gabriel Novak-Winchester.”

 

“No, Sammy Winchester-Novak…in your dreams.”

 

As the two bantered on, Charlie snuck away and headed toward the office to get Cass' help with the situation. As she grabbed the door handle and pushed, she dang near smashed her face into the wooden structure. WTF?!

 

Charlie had worked in the library for almost ten years now and never once had she ever seen this door locked. She put her ear up to the door and heard what sounded like gurgling noises.

 

SHIT! Cass was in trouble…what if he was choking on his morning doughnut? Or having a freakn' heart attack?

 

Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out her ring of keys. Her hands shook as she found the office key and quickly inserted it into the slot.

 

The key turned.

 

The knob twisted.

 

The door opened.

 

Charlie's jaw dropped.

 

Dean Winchester was laying on an empty desk…books and papers strewn all around…as her boss, Castiel Novak, was cowgirling the dude's cock. Well hot damn!

 

She quickly shut the door…locking it as quietly as possible.

 

Charlie stood there not knowing what to do, as shock still rippled through her body at what her eyes had just witnessed. What a crazy day it was turning out to be. A Novak was messing with a Winchester at the front desk, and a Novak was fucking a Winchester in the office. “That's it. I'm done. I've reached my limit for the day. I'm checking out.”

 

THE END


End file.
